


SNAFU

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rand has the situation under control. By which she means they're both still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Janice Rand was feeling pretty good about herself and their chances of surviving the night by the time Kirk moaned faintly and started to flutter his eyelashes. She scrambled around the campfire to where he lay under a pile of fronds and slender branches, and waited tentatively.

Blue eyes blinked up at her slowly for several moments before focusing on her face. “Um,” Kirk said. “Status, Yeoman?”

His voice was weak and pain-filled, but he seemed lucid. He didn’t appear to be shivering anymore either. Janice permitted herself a small sigh of relief, then said, “Our status, Captain, is that we’re lost. Our communicators are gone, so I can only assume Commander Spock and the others are looking for us right now. I don’t know how far downstream we floated.”

She watched him process this information, a worried little crease appearing between his eyebrows. “Yeoman?” he said at length.

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’m naked, aren’t I?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you naked?” He didn’t sound hopeful, just curious.

She looked down briefly at her bra and panties. “Mostly, Sir.”

“I … see.”

He kept his eyes on her face, but Janice found herself blushing anyway. “Our clothes were soaked,” she explained. “I spread them out by the fire. They should be dry soon…ish.”

“Still have my phaser?”

“No, Sir.”

“So, how did you…? The fire…?”

“I found flint by the river,” Janice said, and felt a small surge of pride in her chest. “And I managed not to lose my knife.”

“You carry a knife, Yeoman? Since when?”

Since those bratty kids on Ophiucus IV tied her up and used her as bait to catch the rest of the away team. But she didn’t care to reflect on those memories of helplessness, not at the moment, anyway. “I just do,” she said, straightening her back and lifting her chin slightly. “How do you feel?”

She steeled herself for a prevarication if not an outright lie. She was forever chasing after him to keep doctor’s appointments, and once it had taken the concerted efforts of the entire bridge crew to get him down to sickbay when he was feeling ill.

“Cold and … achy,” he said to her surprise - and dismay. If he were willing to admit that much, then he was feeling pretty bad. She knew he’d struck his head at some point as the river bore them along; there was an ugly dark bruise the size of a walnut just below his hairline. She suspected he’d banged his ribs pretty hard as well; she’d accidentally brushed her hand over them while removing his shirt, and, even unconscious, he’d winced with pain.

“Don’t worry,” Janice said. “I have things under control.”

“Got a plan?”

“Not exactly,” she confessed, hugging her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. “But we’re alive, and you’re conscious again. And I made sure the fire’s visible from the river. If - _when_ Spock comes looking for us, he shouldn’t have too much trouble finding us. I just hope,” she went on, trying to work some levity into her tone, for her sake as much as his, “that our clothes are good and dry before he does.”

Kirk closed his eyes. “That’s assuming he got away.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Spock would’ve gotten away.” He was stubbornly insistent.

“Then he’ll find us. Don’t worry.”

He opened his eyes again. They gleamed in the firelight. “I’m not worried,” he said. The corners of his lips lifted in a faint smile. She searched his face for mockery, but didn’t find a trace of it.

“Good job with the fire,” he added.

She straightened her back again and smiled down at him. “I was a Girl Scout before I joined the service.”

“I’m in good hands,” said Kirk.

12/24/10


End file.
